Memory is an important part of many integrated circuit devices. Some integrated circuit devices such as programmable logic devices (PLDs) have programmable resources. These programmable resources are customized by loading a configuration bitstream, typically from off-chip memory, into configuration memory cells. The functionality of the integrated circuit device is controlled by configuration data bits of a configuration bitstream provided to the integrated circuit device for that purpose. However, writing data to configuration memory can pose challenges. For example, a ground voltage associated with memory cells of the integrated circuit device may have higher voltages at cold temperatures, making it difficult to write data to the cell.
Accordingly, circuits and methods that improve the performance of memory access circuits in integrated circuits are beneficial.